Money Making Tips
Money making is a task which ''RuneScape Classic'' players will most likely partake in if they wish to progress through the game. However, with many different methods of making money and many place in Gielinor to see, making money can become another fun part of the game. There are three broad categories of money making methods pertaining to the activity involved, they are : combat, skilling, and miscellaneous. See coins for a list of monsters who drop coins. Combat Perhaps the simplest and most basic method of obtaining money is through use of the combat system. Monsters can be killed for loot, and players may duel one another for loot or fight each other for drops in the Wilderness. Technically, nothing is required to make money with combat skills, but depending on both the player's level and the target's level it is advised to bring various combinations of weapons, armour, food, and potions. Low Level Methods (Levels 3 - 40) Medium Level Methods (Levels 41 - 70) High Level Methods (Levels 71 - 123) Skilling Another easy and intuitive way of obtaining money is by skilling. Resources can be obtained in vast quantities from these skills which can then be sold to other players or shops. Fishing *Fishing and selling (nearly always raw) fish certificates to players can be a fast and simple way to obtain money, especially at higher levels when Raw Lobster, Raw Swordfish, and Raw Sharks can be obtained. Mining *Ores of nearly every type are in high demand by smithers and can net a sizeable profit, especially iron ore, coal, mithril ore and runite ore. Players may wish to convert ores into certificates for easier trading. Thieving *Steal from one of the two Nature-Rune chests in East Ardougne and sell the runes to players for around 600-800 coins each. *Steal from the Blood-rune chest found underneath the Chaos Druid Tower and sell the runes to players for around 1,000-1,500 coins each. Woodcut *Logs can be sold to players wishing to train their fletching skill. Only willow, maple and yew logs can be converted into certificates. Because of this, they are typically the only logs being traded in large amounts. Miscellaneous *Various consumable items like runes, arrows, feathers and vials can be bought from shops and sold to other players for a profit *After completion of the Gertrude's Cat quest players have the option to raise kittens which grow into cats. These may be exchanged for 25 death-runes to the citizens of West Ardougne *Silk can be bought from the silk trader in Al Kharid for 3 gp each and the sold to the Silk merchant in Ardougne for 60 gp each *Gathering Herblaw secondaries can also be profitable. These include picking up Whiteberries or Snape grass and Limpwurt roots. *Casting the telegrab spell on Wine of Zamorak at the Chaos Temple north of Falador is an efficient way to collect an item that many players will pay many coins for. *Smithing items and then casting high level alchemy on them will also generate coins quickly Category:Guides